


coffee

by AutisticWriter



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [3]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Sweet, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Iwashimizu meets Gion at work, and they become closer.Prompt 3: Coffee shop AU





	coffee

Working at a coffee shop is painfully boring, but the occasional thing will stand out in Iwashimizu’s mind. For example, every single day, without fail, a certain guy will come crashing into the shop. The guy is loud and clumsy, and is always dressed in sweaty, crumpled sports clothes – specifically, a rugby jersey.

As Iwashimizu discovered the first time he took the guy’s order, his name is Gion, and, despite the massive height difference, he is the same age as Iwashimizu: a first year at university.

In the few conversations the pair have had, Iwashimizu has learned, in detail, about Gion’s love for rugby. He practises every day and his eyes just light up when he talks about the sport, and Iwashimizu has to admit to finding Gion pretty cute.

He considers asking Gion for his number, but, thankfully, Gion makes the first move before him. Grinning and totally lacking volume control (like always), Gion rests his elbows on the counter and says, “Hey, man, my rugby team have a game on Saturday. Would you… like to watch?”

Gion’s grin never falters, but he starts to go red.

Iwashimizu realises his own ears have begun to burn. “I’d l-love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://anautisticwriter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
